Here I Am
by yxnghua
Summary: kata-kata itu padahal sangat mudah tetapi, entahlah aku begitu sulit mengucapkan aku mencintaimu kembali. Bahkan setelah kita putus kita tidak saling bertemu beberapa saat. Tapi percayalah kau masih didalam pintu yang tertutup itu" Lee Taeyong - Nakamoto Yuta NCT Fanfic with Taeyu / Yutae Main Pair


문 열어봐

Here I am

.

.

Cast :

-Lee Taeyong

-Nakamoto Yuta

.

.

TaeYu

YuTae

Fanfiction

.

.

Yxnghua

.

.

"I tried calling out your name

It feels like my voice could reach you

It feels like my heart could reach you

Please open this closed door

Comeback to me" – Lee Taeyong

"They are such a easy word

But ...

Why was it so hard to say i love you back then?

Even though I couldn't see you after we broke up

You still life in my heart" – Nakamoto Yuta

.

.

.

* * *

Musim panas, 2016.

Pagi itu Taeyong bangun pagi-pagi sekali bukan tanpa alasan karena hari ini adalah harinya untuk pindah rumah setelah beberapa tahun dihuninya. Taeyong saat ini merapikan buku-buku yang ia baca selama ini dan telah menjadi rutinitas sehari-harinya dan menyusun dengan rapi agar tidak ada yang rusak dan terlipat dikotak yang sudah ia siapkan. Pemuda itu memeriksa sekali lagi apakah ada barang yang belum dikemasnya. Mata elangnya menatap pada sebuah benda bulat bermotif dan mempunyai dua warna yang menggemaskan. Ia mengambil boneka tersebut dan membersihkan dari debu yang menempel pada benda menggemaskan itu. Taeyong mengelus sebentar boneka itu sebelum dimasukannya ke dalam kotak. Ia merasa tenggorokannya begitu kering seakan membutuhkan beberapa gelas air untuk diminumnya setelah ia sibuk dengan benda-benda dirumahnya. Taeyong menuangkan benda cair yang tak berwarna pada gelas dan segera meminumnya sebelum bel itu menganggu aktivitas meminumnya dan dengan terburu membuang sisa air minum lalu mencucinya tapi ia tidak tau bahwa kran yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mencuci gelas itu belum sepenuhnya berhenti dan masih meneteskan air.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Taeyong mengeringkan tangannya yang basah dengan tissue dan segera membukakan pintu rumahnya yang terdapat dua orang laki-laki yang menyambutnya. Mereka yang akan membeli rumah Taeyong omong-omong.

"kau masih disini? aku kira tukang pengantar barang yang akan menyambutku tadi" ujarnya yang paling tinggi dengan sedikit tertawa, namanya Jaehyun dia yang menghubungi Taeyong dan mengatakan tertarik pada rumahnya waktu itu. Lelaki yang satunya hanya melihat-lihat sekitar rumah Taeyong tidak seperti Jaehyun, dengan mata berbinar lucu sekali seperti kelinci.

"ayo Hyung" Jaehyun menarik tangan temannya yang tidak berbicara tadi -hanya menganggumi rumah Taeyong lebih tepatnya- ternyata namanya Doyoung. Doyoung melihat Taeyong dan menundukkan kepalanya sopan. Mengingat kata Jaehyun bahwa Taeyong lebih tua dibanding dirinya. Taeyong hanya mengikutinya membalas menundukkan kepalanya juga sebelum itu.

Taeyong mengira mereka hanya datang berdua, Taeyong berniat menutup pintunya dan menyusul Jaehyun serta Doyoung tetapi saat ia baru beberapa melangkahkan kakinya ia melihat sosok laki-laki lainnya yang Taeyong pikir mungkin juga temannya Jaehyun. Laki-laki itu mengembangkan senyumnya lebar sekali. Taeyong linglung menatap laki-laki itu dan saat laki-laki itu juga tidak sengaja melihat Taeyong juga tiba-tiba ikut berekspresi sama seperti yang Taeyong lakukan. Keduanya lama terdiam hingga laki-laki yang masih dipintu itu masuk dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yuta hyung, apa kamu hanya berdiam disana? Ayo cepat masuk sini" itu suara Doyoung, identik dengan nada suaranya yang nyaring itu.

"iya Doyoung-ah bawel banget sih"

Yuta menjawab pertanyaan sahabat tersayangnya dan segera menyusul kedua sahabarnya itu sebelum dia diseret dan dihadiahi dengan berbagai pertanyaan, Yuta tidak mau itu. Jadi dia hanya melihat Taeyong sebentar dan melewatinya begitu saja. Taeyong merasa perasaannya campur aduk, bisa dibilang

bahagia?

iya mungkin

sedih?

Mungkin juga.

Taeyong melihat kearah alas kaki yang dilantainya ada tiga pasang sepatu dan yang tengah sangat identik dengan ciri khas Yuta. Taeyong sangat yakin itu kebiasaan Yuta yang dari dulu yang sangat dipahami oleh Taeyong. Sepatunya dengan ujung yang terinjak.

.

.

.

* * *

Musim semi, 2014.

Pada saat itu musim bunga saat bermekaran Taeyong mengajak Yuta keluar siang itu ingin melihat bunga-bunga katanya. Yuta memakai hoodie putih,jeans dan sepatu putih. Sedangkan Taeyong memakai kemeja biru tua dan jeans serta topi merah. Taeyong terlihat tampan hari itu Yuta mengakuinya. Yuta tersandung karena sibuk tertawa bersama Taeyong hingga lupa pada jalan yang terdapat batu kecil itu hingga sepatunya lepas tetapi Yuta tidak menyadarinya, Taeyong yang sadar dan mengambil sebelah sepatu Yuta.

"oh sekarang jadi Princess ya, Cinderella sepatunya cuman sebelah"

Yuta yang baru sadar melihat kearah kakinya yang hanya ada satu sepatu dan sepatu lainnya ada ditangan Taeyong yang sedang menggodanya

"HEEE TAEYONG KEMBALIKAN"

"TAEYONG"

"TAEYOONGIEE"

Yuta makin berisik jika bersama Taeyong karena yang pasti Kekasih Yuta itu melakukan sesuatu yang Yuta tidak pikirkan. Taeyong itu banyak ide tapi mengesalkan bagi Yuta.

"tidak mau princess"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU PRINCESS BODOH"

"princess princess"

"IH BODO AMAT"

Yuta geram tentu saja, ia seperti orang gila yang memakai sepatu hanya sebelah saja. Apalagi Yuta lebih pendek dari Taeyong yang sedikit menjulang itu dibanding dirinya Yuta tidak berhenti menggerutu memajukan bibirnya jangan lupakan alisnya menyatu dan menggapai sebelah sepatunya yang diangkat Taeyong tinggi-tinggi. Yuta tidak mengira kalau dia akan dicium oleh Taeyong apalagi ditempat umum seperti ini. Hanya kecupan sih tapi Yuta merona sekali. Berbeda dengan Taeyong yang terbahak melihat kekasihnya malu-malu seperti itu, kemana sikap bawelnya tadi hilang hanya sebuah kecupan dari Taeyong.

Taeyong bodoh

Taeyong bodoh

Taeyong bodoh

Yuta menggerutu sepanjang jalan dan masih dalam mode merajuk ke Taeyong padahal ditangannya ada satu bungkus makanan kesukaannya yaitu takoyaki pemberian dari Taeyong untuk permintaan maafnya. yang satunya untuk menggenggam lengan Taeyong yang sedang asik makan takoyaki juga. Omong-omong Taeyong heran kenapa Yuta sangat menyukai makanan berbentuk bulat itu.

"masih cemberut gitu?"

"bodo amat"

"mau aku cium lagi?"

"males ih"

Yuta langsung melepaskan tangannya begitu saja dilengan Taeyong. Taeyong mesum sekali hari ini.

.

.

* * *

Taeyong melihat Yuta yang begitu fokus pada laptop, mengerjakan tugas katanya. Padahal ini sudah jam 9 malam Taeyong berniat mengajak Yuta menemaninya makan malam tadi sore tapi pemuda jepang itu bilang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya akhirnya Taeyong pergi seorang diri dan membawa pulang makanannya untuk Yuta , Taeyong yakin pasti Yuta tidak sempat makan pemuda itu kalau sedang fokus pada sesuatu tidak bisa diduakan.

Taeyong duduk disebelah Yuta yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya dan membawakan makanan yang ia bungkus tadi. Taeyong menatap Yuta yang tidak juga merespon Taeyong sampai saat ini.

"Yut makan dulu"

Yuta mengangguk dan menghadap kearah Taeyong matanya terlihat sangat berat Taeyong mengambil gelang karet yang ada ditangannya dan menguncir rambut Yuta seperti apple hair dan menyelipkan sisa rambut Yuta ditelinga pemuda itu. Taeyong mengambilkan sumpit kepada Yuta .

Yuta mengabaikan laptopnya yang masih menyala dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Taeyong. Yuta lelah.

.

.

* * *

"Jaehyun bagaimana dengan Taeil dan Johnny hyung? Apa dia tau hari ini pindah rumah?" Doyoung bertanya kepada Jaehyun dan mendapat sebuag anggukan.

"oh iya doyoung hyung lalu Ten hyung Hansol hyung dan yang lainnya tidak kesini? Apa dia sudah berangkat kali ya?"

"mereka belum membalas chat grup Jae"

"apa kau tidak penasaran bagaimana kamar kita nanti?"

"paling yang heboh cuman kau Jae serius deh, tapi ayolah kita lihat"

"Yah sendirinya juga lebih heboh padahal, butuh kaca kali ya"

Ketiganya tertawa dan menuju kamar dirumah tersebut melupakan satu pemuda paling tinggi yang merupakan pemilik rumah itu sendiri. Taeyong melihat interaksi ketiga pemuda bukan ketiga pemuda tapi lebih tepatnya pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya dari awal tadi, pemuda yang mengisi masa lalunya.

Yuta yang ingin melihat kamar dan sekitarnya itu terhenti karena kran air yang disampingnya masih menetes Yuta tau itu perbuatan Taeyong, kebiasaan Taeyong yang belum hilang sejak lama tidak mematikan kran air hingga benar-benar berhenti. Yuta memegang kran air itu dan mematikan kran air hingga berhenti menetes.

.

.

.

* * *

Yuta mengambil boneka yang diberikan Taeyong minggu lalu. Kata Taeyong boneka itu mirip dengan dirinya, dan benda favoritnya juga. Padahal boneka itu cuman bulat apa Yuta dianggap bulat oleh Taeyong. Yuta yang tangannya sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa mengambil spidol dan membuat coretan ke boneka yang Taeyong berikan. Taeyong yang melihat itu gemas sendiri akhirnya merebut spidol dari tangan Yuta dan mencoret pipi Yuta yang berusaha menghindari coretan Taeyong.

"Taeyong ampun jangan coret lagii"

"kemari kau dasar anak nakal"

"lihat duluuu"

Yuta menirukan ekspresi yang ada dibonekanya yang telah ia coret-coret tadi tadi berbentuk bibir yang mengerucut lucu dan mengundang tawa Taeyong begitu keras, apa Yuta sedang menggoda Taeyong dan bertingkah imut sekarang? Kekasihnya ini menggemaskan sekali.

.

.

.

* * *

Yuta melihat barang yang sangat dikenalinya itu tergeletak didalam kardus menyedihkan warna putih cerah sudah memudar menjadi putih pucat. Bonekanya barang paling disukainya dulu dari Taeyong ternyata masih disimpan oleh sang pemilik.

Yuta tertarik dengan jendela diruangan itu Yuta mengambil alat ukur dan mengukur lebarnya, sahabatnya sedang sibuk jadi Yuta melakukannya sendiri. Tetapi jendela kaca itu terlalu panjang hingga alat ukur itu lepas ke lantai. Taeyong yang melihat itu membantunya menempelkan disisi yang tadi Yuta ukur dan menatap Yuta dengan pandangan penuh arti, wajah Yuta berubah setelah ia melihat Taeyong. Yuta juga langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah alat ukur itu dan Taeyong melihat rambut Yuta mulai berantakan dan Yuta yang merasa diperhatikan langsung merapikan rambutnya begitu saja.

"Yuta hyung, aku dan Jaehyun mau menjemput yang lain didepan sana mau ikut atau gak?" Doyoung memecahkan keheningan diantara Taeyong dan Yuta yang saling terdiam.

"mereka semua kesini?"

"iya, tadi aku yang bilang. Hyung mau ikut?" Jaehyun yang menjawab pertanyaan Yuta.

"kalian duluan saja nanti aku nyusul deh"

"oke"

Keduanya hilang dibalik pintu tadi yang dibukanya beberapa saat lalu dan mereka kembali terdiam beberapa saat, Yuta mau pergi tapi dia enggan. Taeyong melihat kearah Yuta yang ada didepannya sekilas begitu juga Yuta yang melihatnya saat ini. Taeyong bergetar dia pernah mengalami hal yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Keduanya terdiam hanya hembusan angin malam atau suara kendaraan yang terdengar menyelimuti kedua pemuda saat ini. Pemuda yang lebih kecil matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sedangkan pemuda yang tinggi hanya melihat datar pemuda didepannya

"putus?" suara bergetar itu milik Yuta yang melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada pemuda tinggi dihadapannya. Yuta tidak tau kenapa Taeyong meminta putus dengannya. Padahal semalam masih baik-baik saja. Bahkan mereka berpelukan. Lalu malam ini Taeyong menemui Yuta tanpa bergandeng tangan tanpa sosok hangat yang biasa Taeyong lakukan tanpa bertanya apakah Yuta sudah makan atau belum. Ada apa dengan Taeyongnya.

"tapi kenapa?" Yuta melanjutkan pertanyaan yang bahkan tadi belum dijawab oleh Taeyong. Nafas Yuta tersenggal ia merasa sangat sesak sekarang menatap Taeyong seolah-olah putus dengannya itu hal yang biasa. Yuta merasa dipermainkan oleh Taeyong. Lalu apa arti semuanya yang Taeyong lakukan untuk Yuta . Sikap manis Taeyong, sikap manjanya, sikap kepeduliannya yang Taeyong kasih selama itu kepada Yuta

"aku bosan"

"seperti sudah tidak ada rasa kepadamu lagi"

Brengsek

Taeyong memang brengsek

Yuta melihat Taeyong dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sungguh mudah berkata seperti itu Lee Taeyong? Kenapa Taeyong tega kepadanya. Yuta masih sayang kepadanya, bahkan masih sangat sayang kepada Taeyong.

"apa karena orang lain?"

"karena orang lain bisa memberikan apa yang tidak bisa aku berikan?"

"seperti ciuman? Pelukan? Atau bercinta sekalipun?"

"Lee Taeyong.. kau.. brengsek"

Yuta tidak bisa menahan tangisannya, sungguh Yuta tidak mengira Taeyong akan berbuat hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Taeyong sekarang bebas, dia bisa melakukan hal sesukanya diluar sana. Bersama para nuna ataupun uke-uke diluar sana. Yuta hanya melihat ke arah Taeyong sebentar dan melewatinya begitu saja. Lee Taeyong sudah menjadi masa lalunya sekarang.

Yuta sangat kacau sekarang, hanya berdiam diri diflat kecilnya dan terkadang juga menangis. Ia tidak mengira hubungannya dengan Taeyong berakhir seperti ini. Yuta tidak mengharapkan ini tidak. Yuta masih cinta kepada Taeyongnya. Harusnya Taehyong tidak memperlakukan Yuta dengan manis sebelum putus dengannya. Yuta merasa hubungannya baik-baik saja tapi tiba-tiba langsung hancur begitu saja. Bukan karena Yuta tidak mau mencium atau dicium oleh Taeyong, Yuta hanya merasa malu. Bahkan ketika Taeyong menatapnya saja Yuta sudah merona luar biasa.

.

.

.

* * *

Taeyong seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada Yuta yang berdiri didepannya saat ini. Tapi tidak bisa tatapan mata Yuta begitu menyakiti Taeyong dan Taeyong akan sangat menyesal ketika Taeyong ingat pada saat itu. Pada saat ketika Taeyong melihat air mata Yuta yang keluar karenanya, Yuta yang putus asa, Yuta dengan tatapan memohon kenapa hubungan mereka berakhir seperti itu. Taeyong sangat menyesal dan Taeyong ingin menangis sekarang. Taeyong melangkah maju mendekati Yuta dan Yuta yang terlihat sangat kaget dengan otomatis memundurkan langkahnya. Bahkan Yuta menolaknya sekarang. Yuta melihat kearah sekitar guna menghindari tatapan Taeyong.

* * *

Yuta merindukan Taeyong saat itu tapi Yuta tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang didepannya kini ada ponselnya Yuta ingin sekali menghubungi Taeyong setelah berapa lama putus dengannya Yuta tidak menerima pesan atau apapaun dari Taeyong. Yuta semakin menangis dan menggenggam selimutnya mukanya merah padam, matanya sudah membengkak tapi tangisan Yuta semakin jadi dan membuat siapa yang mendengarnya pasti ikut merasakan betapa Yuta tersakiti sekarang. Yuta melihat ponselnya dan melihat wallpapernya yang masih sama dengan sebelumnya. Wallpaper itu.. fotonya dengan Taeyong, Yuta yang didepan dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya dan Taeyong yang dibelakangnya tersenyum tetapi sedikit tertutupi oleh rambut Yuta.

"Taeyong-ah"

"aku merindukanmu"

"sangat"

.

.

.

* * *

Yuta yang sadar sudah ditinggal oleh Doyoung dan Jaehyun segera melewati Taeyong dan menyusul kedua sahabatnya itu Yuta sedikit tergesa dan sampai ketika Yuta ingin memanggil Doyoung untuk menunggunya ada sebuah tangan yang menarik tangan Yuta dan sekarang Yuta berhadapan dengan si pelaku tersebut

Taeyong berada didepannya.

.

.

.

END

* * *

"Aku mencoba memanggil namamu, aku merasa seperti suaraku bisa menggapaimu, aku juga merasa seperti hatiku bisa menggapaimu jadi ku mohon bukalah pintu yang tertutup itu dan ijinkan aku kembali memasuki pintu yang tertutup itu. Maafkan aku"–Lee Taeyong

"kata-kata itu padahal sangat mudah tetapi, entahlah aku begitu sulit mengucapkan aku mencintaimu kembali. Bahkan setelah kita putus kita tidak saling bertemu beberapa saat. Tapi percayalah Lee Taeyong, kau masih didalam pintu yang tertutup itu" –Nakamoto Yuta

.

.

.

"Aku berpikir aku kehilangan jam tanganku

Aku menyadarinya setelah melohat lenganku terasa kosong

Ini bukan salah jam itu

Aku bahkan tidak merasakan sentuhan tanganmu dilenganku"

"Bukakan pintu aku ada disini kenapa kau tidak tahu?"

Here I Am – Yesung

.

.

yxnghua


End file.
